Fairy Tail: Natsu x Reader A Long Awaited Return
by HarmonicJay
Summary: Fairy Tail Natsu x Reader story. I dunno what I'm doing.


Haven't been writing for awhile, so here's a new one!

* * *

Laxus laughed maniacally, electricity sparking from his hands. He raised his arms ready to chant the Fairy Law spell, but someone stopped him. He fell to his knees, a shocked expression on his face. A small line of water lined his back, and a young girl, about 16, stood with an outstretched arm. Smoke billowed lightly out of her hand, signalling that she was in fact the person who had defeated Laxus. With one hand.

"Baka." You scoffed, tapping Laxus's head with your knee-high boot. "You were supposed to get over it, not go insane."

Natsu's face lit up like a lightbulb and he shouted, "(Y/n)!"

You spun to meet the pinkette currently laying comfortably on the floor.

"'Sup, Natsu? Get beaten by Laxus again?" You chuckled, your (e/c) eye raising under your (h/c) hair.

Natsu snorted. "Be quiet! I did not! I'll tell you what happened if you help me get up."

Gajeel glanced confusedly at the two. "What's...Who's…"

You turned to him. "Gajeel Redfox, former Phantom member, trustworthy, stubborn, interesting."

Gajeel frowned. "What the heck was that?"

You merely saluted, picking up the pinkette onto your shoulders piggyback style. The enchantments began to dissolve as you walked around the town, as well as the lacrimas floating above the city. Back at the guild hall, everything had returned to normal, well, except for master. He stayed inside the infirmary.

You dropped Natsu gently, shouting. "Yo, you all gonna turn or am I gonna have to make you turn?"

Everyone turned, and after a moment of silence, everyone that was here 11 years ago came rushing to meet you, hugging you.

Lucy turned to you, confused. "Who's that, Mira?"

Mirajane smiled. "That...is (Y/n) (L/n). A trusted guild member. She's a S-class wizard, Queen Dragon Slaying magic. She was strongest of us all, really. Thing is, she's Gray's sister. When Gray left to take on Deliora, (Y/n) ran after him, like the sister she is. Unfortunately, she got lost and was found by her dragon. She learned Queen Dragon Slaying magic quickly, and joined Fairy Tail when she met Laxus. Gray joined just a little after, and they were reunited. Laxus became her best friend and they were together for everything, until...Master sent (Y/n) on a 2-year quest, a S-class quest. She was offered 2,000,000 jewel, and of course she accepted. Because of her strength, (Y/n) became the first S-class wizard of Fairy Tail at age 5, and took the quest easily. But, she never came back. The reason Laxus went on a rampage is because, today marks exactly 9 years since she went missing."

Lucy listened with amazement, watching the (h/c) mage in awe. "Cool…"

You looked around the guild, admiring the new scenery.

"Sweet. A lot of things changed while I was gone." You said, fingering the sparkling bracelet that your dragon gave you.

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQwPur2NszMTO-JmHswY3ygRtPlxyx2cAUKXEuc755s0arO0YSo

Natsu grinned, hugging you from behind. You chuckled, patting the dragon slayer's salmon hair. You hid a pink blush expertly, your had kept these feelings hidden for a few years. Your eyes widened as Laxus walked through the door, bandages everywhere. His eyes scanned the guild until he stopped on you. The two of you stared in silence, until he stumbled over to you.

"(N/n)...You're back…" He cried, hugging you close.

You felt startled. Laxus hadn't hugged you since you were kids. You gently hugged him back as he cried into your neck. The entire guild watched in amazement. How could someone like you just tear those emotions right out of Laxus?

"Come on, stop crying. I'm back now, right?" You whispered to the blonde man.

Laxus wiped his tears away and nodded like a child. You gestured towards the infirmary, and Laxus nodded. Taking his arms off of you, he slowly walked towards Makarov.

Natsu was bandaged up by Wendy, and he jumped around in his full body cast. You smirked, leaning towards him. He gulped nervously and you flicked his forehead, making him fall to the floor stiffly. He blinked a few times before he looked around frantically.

"MMH! MHH MH MHH!" Natsu yelled.

"Hey Erza, did you hear that?" You asked the cake eating crimsonette.

"Nope, didn't hear a thing." She said muffled, cake bulging out of her cheeks.

* * *

Hope you like the first chappy, more to come! Review, and PEACE OUT!


End file.
